Unexpected
by Moony3003
Summary: Lily Potter recieves an unexpected guest one evening. Short Oneshot. Story rated M for a reason. If you do not like then please do not read. Please review.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

**Warning: **Story contains a graphic but short sex scene. If you do not like that sort of thing then please do not read and complain about it later.

* * *

**Unexpected**

Lily Potter cautiously walked to the front door. She looked out the small window nearby but she could see nothing. The worried look on her face intensified as she stood at the front door and placed her hand on the brass knob while her other hand held onto her wand tightly, turning the back of her hand pale white. She took a silent, deep breath.

She was home alone and couldn't imagine who would be visiting at this hour. She slowly opened the door and poked her head around it to see. There was a large, shaggy black dog sitting on her doorstep, panting playfully and wagging its tail. Lily opened the door fully and tilted her head at the dog and sighed in pretend annoyance. She knew exactly who it was.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?' she asked the dog.

It barked at her before panting again. Lily stepped to the side and the dog entered, stopping just inside the door. Lily closed the door and locked the door. She jumped and screamed and the dog was gone, replaced with a man taller than her and he stood inches from her. Lily slapped him playfully on the upper arm.

'Sirius Black, stop that,' she said firmly.

Sirius grinned cheekily and followed Lily into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway as she busied herself making dinner. 'James isn't home yet,' she said as she placed a large pot onto the stove.

'Yeah, he'll be home soon though,' said Sirius, not bothered that his best friend wasn't home. He had become good friends with his now wife, Lily, so it was all good.

'How did you get here?'

'My motorbike,' replied Sirius casually.

He moved into the kitchen and took off his leather jacket and placed it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs before pulling it out and sitting down. He continued to watch Lily make dinner. After a while he found himself checking her out. She wasn't bad to look at though he would never tell anyone else that. His best friend's wife, could he get any lower?

Lily was dressed in a deep blue, simple dress that ended at her knees with matching flat shoes. Her skin was beautifully flawless and pale and her hair was long, and beautiful dark red that spilled around her shoulders when left out, as it was now.

'So, no woman to become Mrs. Black yet?' asked Lily, wanting to keep the conversation between them going.

'No, not yet,' said Sirius quietly. 'Haven't had the time to meet her.'

'Well, maybe if you spent less time here with James and flying your motorbike you could actually be looking for a good woman to make an honest man out of you.'

The room quickly filled with Sirius' bark-like laughter. 'Ever think I could be gay?'

'Are you?' asked Lily, raising an eyebrow at him.

'No,' said Sirius slowly. 'But maybe it would be easier.'

'James isn't gay either,' said Lily, sensing where Sirius was going with this.

Sirius winked at her but Lily ignored it and went back to cooking. She took out some Firewhiskey and handed a small glass of it to Sirius. He thanked her and she went back to cooking. As Sirius drank it slowly he turned his head to look out the kitchen window though there wasn't much to see.

When Lily had finished for the moment she looked over at Sirius. He was an extremely handsome man though he could be haughty and arrogant which she found quite unappealing. She looked him over. He was wearing black leather pants, a white collar shirt, a black leather jacket and dragon-hide boots. She wasn't sure what to think of all the leather but it seemed to suit him.

'So,' said Sirius, trying to think of something else they could talk about. 'Seen Remus or Peter lately?'

'Yes,' said Lily quickly, thankful that the silence had been broken. 'Well, we've seen Remus anyway. He came over a couple nights ago for dinner. He seemed fine, actually. Why haven't you seen him? He asked about you.'

'Really?' asked Sirius, appearing uninterested.

'He's not angry with you anymore and I think you should make up with him,' said Lily.

'I will,' said Sirius loudly. He had heard the same thing over and over from James.

Lily decided to drop the subject and she leaned back in her chair but quickly became alert when an owl flew through the open kitchen window. She stood up and walked over to the owl as it landed on the edge of the kitchen bench. Sirius watched with vague interest.

Lily untied the letter from the owl's leg and it flew off, apparently it did not need a reply. She sat back down at the table and opened the letter. She recognised the hand writing, it was from James. Sirius watched as she read it and after a moment, she sighed in disappointment.

'What is it?' asked Sirius.

'James won't be home for another few hours,' she replied. 'He's stuck at work and won't get away for at least three hours. What am I going to do about dinner?'

She stood up and walked over to the stove. 'How about we have dinner and you can save some for later, when James comes home,' Sirius suggested.

Lily looked to him in surprise. 'You're going to stay?'

'Yeah, why not? I have nowhere else to be tonight,' he said casually.

Lily beamed. She was happy she didn't have to wait until later or having the option of eating alone. She finished up cooking and served two plates and placed one in front of Sirius. He bent down and smelt it. It smelt delicious. They ate mostly in silence and once finished Sirius cleaned the kitchen with his wand while Lily watched disapprovingly.

'What?' he protested. 'This is what you should do. You're a witch, aren't you?'

Lily shook her head though she smiled. When finished, they went into the living room and Lily got the fire going and turned off the living room light. The light coming from the fire was all that was needed. Lily then got both of them a drink of Firewhiskey and they sat on the sofa, beside each other.

For some reason, Sirius felt nervous and drank his Firewhiskey quickly. He had never felt this nervous around her before, why now? He shook himself mentally and looked anywhere but Lily was sitting. It remained silent between them and Sirius couldn't help himself. He looked at Lily's shoe and his eyes slowly moved up.

His eyes outlined the shape of her small legs and when reached her groin area, he felt his tighten. He quickly moved on to where her stomach was and he like how the material of the dress laid against her, so smooth and almost untouched.

They went to her nicely filled out chest and up her soft, pale neck before eventually resting on her face. He quickly noticed that she was watching him and Sirius' face flushed before he looked away. Lily shifted on the sofa and looked away from Sirius. He was just looking her up.

Lily cleared her throat and she knew what she was about to say was wrong; very, very wrong. 'James won't be home for another hour or so,' she said almost inaudibly.

Sirius' eyes shot to look at Lily who stood up and walked away in embarrassment. Sirius got up quickly and stood behind her. He felt like an idiot right now.

'Lily,' he breathed softly. 'I ... I thought things with James were good.'

'They are,' Lily said turning around. 'But ... he's the only man I've been with and I have wondered what it would be like with someone else and maybe you aren't the best person, but ...'

'Not the best person?' said Sirius raising an eyebrow. 'Would you prefer Peter?'

The joke helped her a lot. She giggled and shrugged. 'No, probably not better, but maybe Remus would be better.'

'Remus?' said Sirius in surprise. 'Well, it wouldn't matter. He would never do it.'

'I know,' said Lily quietly.

'Does that mean you don't find me attractive?' asked Sirius, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'I never said that,' said Lily quietly. 'You know for a fact that everyone thinks you're attractive.'

'Damn straight,' said Sirius with a smile.

He stepped closer to Lily and she did the same, hitting the window instantly. Sirius took another step closer. His grey eyes looked down at her seductively. He reached up with his hand and stroked Lily's pale cheek with two fingers. Lily closed her eyes at the contact. It made Sirius smile faintly.

When Lily opened her eyes she looked into Sirius' grey ones. They were dull but beautiful. For a moment Sirius looked almost concerned. 'Are you alright? We don't have to do this,' he whispered.

Lily shrugged. 'I know. It's ... unexpected but ... I do want this.'

Sirius nodded and reached out Lily's slender body and unzipped her blue dress. It slipped off her body easily and Sirius examined her body. Her body was still pale and flawless. Sirius growled low in his throat, wondering why he never saw Lily in this way before. Deep down though he knew it was because of James.

Sirius smiled slightly as his eyes lingered upon her black bra that had matching panties. Lily seemed to go a little shy and she smiled slyly. 'I think you're a little overdressed.'

Sirius smirked at her and instantly removed his black shirt, revealing the pale, yet lean chest underneath. Lily couldn't tear her eyes away. Sirius' chest muscles were taut and it made Lily's mouth water. His chest was hairless except for sparse pieces around the nipples and a trail down from his naval that seemed to continue beyond his leather pants.

Sirius noticed where Lily was looking at his smiled. He kicked his shoes off and followed it with the taking off of his socks and leather pants. Lily was amazed at how quickly he managed to do it, though she knew Sirius has had many, many partners.

He took Lily's hand and led her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Lily onto his lap, her legs falling on either side of him. Sirius wasted no time in expertly removing Lily's bra and panties and throwing them to the floor. He ran his hands down Lily's body, gaining a small shutter in reply.

Lily grinded her hips forwards and she could instantly feel Sirius' hardness beneath her. She ran a hand through Sirius' long, silky black hair and finally Sirius pulled her closer and crushed her lips to his. Lily moaned in reply and put her arm around his shoulders.

Sirius grinded their bodies together a few more times before deciding that they should get on with it already before James walks through the door. He lifted Lily gently and stroked himself before pushing into her heated wetness. Lily held onto Sirius tighter. He moved within her easily and eventually a rhythm was found and they moved together as one on the couch.

Sirius grabbed her hips and held onto her tightly. He held their eye contact. He found it hard to look away from her. She was beautiful. They continued to move together in perfect unison and Lily's moans started to become louder and louder the longer they went. Sirius was sure he could hold on much longer if she kept up her noises and movements.

He placed a hand down to her warmth and rubbed her with a couple of fingers and it seemed to hit the spot. Lily arched her back her head rolled back as she moaned louder still. Sirius growled low in his throat again as he watched her. It was pure ecstasy and he loved watching a woman come undone.

Lily's moaned reached their climax and her movements atop of Sirius stopped momentarily as her body shuttered and pleasure exploded throughout her body. Sirius helped her ride through it and as she finished he felt his own pleasure hit its peak and he thrusted inside her body hard one last time and held her in place while he came.

Lily still rolled her hips, helping him to experience maximum pleasure. When they were both finished Sirius cupped Lily's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips gently. When the kiss broke they both were panting softly and Lily moved off Sirius' lap. She picked up her clothes and Sirius got up and dressed quickly.

'James will be home soon,' Lily whispered as she continued to gather her clothing.

'I know,' Sirius said back. He finished dressing and approached Lily, making sure she was looking at him. 'We're Ok, right?'

'Yes,' said Lily smiling faintly. 'We're fine.'

Sirius kissed her on the forehead and said quick and quiet goodnight as he left the house. Lily immediately cleaned the couch with her wand before going upstairs to shower. As she stood underneath the water she let her guilt and all traces of Sirius on her wash away.


End file.
